rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SsVivid
Category? Hey svid, this is raltin, i ask a favor of you. there is a page on marimism, though no category to add to the pages for characters who follow this god. so there needs to be a category added: Marimist or Marimbonist. this would be a good category to add should there be any characters who follow the god. i would do this myself but i have checked about the wiki and i honestly have no idea how to add a category to the category list. if you would do this for me it would be much appreciated. Yours truly, Raltin avarr (talk) 23:22, September 4, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr RE: Image citation Personally i dont see what the huge deal is about citing images, im not some thief who steals copywrighted works off the net, it feels like you are accusing me of something. Second, i dont know how to cite an image, if you would be so kind enough to tell me then this matter could be resolved, but again; i see little point in citing, generally i find that if an image is copywrighted then i cant save it from an internet page, and that is the only way i do it (right click then save a non-copywrighted image. not taking a screenshot and editing out the rest of the screen to get a copywrighted image). I've tried to edit a posted photo on the wiki to try and find a citing option, but to no avail, so if you have any information that would be welcomed. If im coming off as rude, sorry for that, i've just been having a stressful day trying to organize an rp with some friends, who don't seem to want to put in any effort to make a scheduel -_- Raltin avarr (talk) 03:18, October 15, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr. yes yes, but i need info on /how/ to cite an image, should i just leave a comment below the photo stating "this is so-and-so's photo, it was a good work of art etc" ? Thanks for helping Thank you for helping me on my character page ^-^ LordSirRawr (talk) 23:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Citing Images back from three days of camping, just got your message. i did not see the copyright on the general jorlund image i swear to god. if it has not been deleted already i will do so immediatly. in the future i will be more careful to look for the small texts in the corners or around the sides, generally when i see those letters i usually think they are the signed names of the artists so i never bothered to pay much attention to them after i got use to it (i see signed names alot on deviant art). thank you for your notification. Raltin avarr (talk) 18:36, October 20, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr Hey, i found another website with nearly the same image as the original general jorlund, it was however somewhat zoomed in and repositioned and with no copyright claim, would you say yay or nay to it? Raltin avarr (talk) 18:46, October 20, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr What if the picture was very much edited? i hear some perople on the wiki take on art work requests from other people for characters. If the pic i tried using for general jorlund was re-drawn or incredibly (im talking about to the point it wasnt very much resembling of the original) changed from editing then would it be acceptable? Raltin avarr (talk) 22:32, October 20, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr. I hear your good at making art on characters, but general jorlund i dont think would be an important enough character to bother you for a pic. i'll just have to keep surfing the web until something pops up. So your saying i could just use the original one and give a link to the original page... i could have just done that this whole time?!?! -facedeskrepetively- Raltin avarr (talk) 23:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC)raltin avarr Hi there, I tried to cite the images as you have instructed in the updated how-to guide. But doing so seems to only create problems for me, because when I click the deviantart links (the site where I get all the pictures I use), I am shown a completely different image than the one I searched for and a search through the user's profile/gallery does not turn up the picture I used. This has happened several times as I tried citing them and I eventually gave up and decided to speak to you about this. Pethie (talk) 06:40, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for your help. It has taken me about five hours, but I've managed to cite all the pictures I uploaded that required citation. Pethie (talk) 21:37, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: SsPortraits Hi, The portrait is great but I don't think you added the eye effect I asked for in a comment on the original request. Just to clarify I'd like the glow to be like it is on the Lothorian portrait, keeping both the black and the blue of the eye but giving them a sort of glow, and maybe darkening the blue slightly, thanks. James Mysts (talk) 17:05, November 12, 2013 (UTC) My mistake about the eyes, I've messaged you on skype about payment. James Mysts (talk) 17:33, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Kobalos Symbol Hey Ssvivd, I've been serching for some time for a good symbol for my Character Kobalos. I finaly found a good one, but when I tried fixing it and making it the way I want it, I coudln't get it transparent or change the color on mspaint. When you have time could you fix this up, transparent backround and make it look like other symbols for gods people have started putting on their characters next to where it says their religion. I'd like it colored Green, but a slightly dark green and also get rid of all those edges and chips on the outline. If you get the time and finish this when ever, could you post it on my talk page so I can start applying it to stuff. Thanks! :D Kaboto Leafgrinder(talk) so delete hey I just made the page Template:testingeverything just to see if I could, would you delete it for me? very thank SAVEwow (talk) 22:00, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if you could delete the page November for me? Thanks. Erebyx (talk) 18:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Hai Vivid! :3 Nessy Nes (talk) 01:27, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Vivid, this is Cysan speaking. You know, the guy who constantly wears that ridiculous white beret. Hey, I was looking through a couple of the Role-play guides and found a few loopholes, and was wondering if you needed I or others to provide a guide for such things. You should contact me in game when you get the chance, thanks! Cysan (talk) 16:41, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Citation Thing-a-majig Thanks for pointing the citation thing out to me! I seriously had no idea about the citation thing, and I just got your message several weeks after it was sent, but I will be sure to fix those up as soon as I can! -Emyris Bayne Thanks fore pointing out the citation to me. Regarding that, the Illustrations that i've posted are the artwork for Magic the gathering trading cards. The actual pictures that I use are screenshots of Certain magic the gathering websites, or fancites that have posted such pictures already. For proper crediting, I'm going to post the name of the Artist (found on the Card) and of course recognise hasbro as the rightful owner of such art (due to them buying Wizards of the coast). I would post the website, but most of them are screenshots from google (so I don't remember the exact website). Is that up to wiki standards? [[User:Caita72|'Danny']], ''The Exalted'' 19:46, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi Vivid, I tried to add a picture to an infobox but it wouldn't work, can you take a look at it please? Thanks! Hey there Vivid, Leviat here. I don't know whether you know me or not nevertheless though, I wanted to ask if I could arrange a roleplay with you this weekend with one of your characters, Valkrie(I think I spelled it right,apologies if I didn't.). Not for anything real big,but more so because I'd like for Leviat to have a friendly relationship with other Moonclan Islanders,which is where his family was originally from. If that's not possible then I understand,as I know you're most likely busy with other more-pressing matters. If you are able however,just message me on runescape at around 8pm(EST) on this Friday so we can rp. I look forwards to your reply,Miss Vivid. LeviatDelen (talk) 22:52, May 7, 2014 (UTC) He mostly just wants to connect with others like him is all,by the way he wasn't born on the Moonclan Isle,but his family tree is pure Moonclan(just a little bit o' incest I guess over the past 4 ages) The history is rather intensive and I'd rather not bore you with the details at present,but I'd be more than happy to explain it once I get home today;Sound good?LeviatDelen (talk) 15:44, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for putting up the feature article picture for Montressor! My soul wept tears of joy upon seeing it. It was pure concentrated awesome, I love it! Lord of the Midnight Sun (talk) 16:25, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sacrament of Zilyana Vandalism http://rsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Sacrament_of_Zilyana Recently someone has created a page detailing false/little information on our Clan's roleplaying background with some frustrating OOC drama context added in between, I took the liberty of removing the malicious content from it, but I would like to have that page claimed under my name if that's possible. I'm the leader of the clan by the same name in Runescape, (Username is Tex) and will happily confirm that I am the owner of the clan, Sacrament of Zilyana, which can be found here. http://services.runescape.com/m=clan-home/clan/Sacrament%20of%20Zilyana Pm either Tex, Mmochizou, or Sakura000123 ingame if there's any confirmation needed. Thank you kindly. RE: Image Citation Hello! Thank you for informing me on this matter. I've located the source of the image, how should I go about citing it? On the example file page you've linked me to, the citation was located in the 'About' tab. However, when I tried to edit the file page, there was no way for me to edit the tab. Thank you! --Zellai (talk) 04:23, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hiya! Just dropping by to say thanks again for all your help. :) Hey Vivid. You did two portraits for me years ago for my character Jovani du Gore and I was wondering if we could chat on Skype for a bit (preferrably text, unless you'd prefer voice) about some more character portraits for various characters I made for my own stories and redo portrait of Jovani. He's changed over the years of my making him and I was wanting a portrait to reflect that. My Skype is the same as my username, BigHossByGosh. Entirely up to you. Take care! (PS: I'm aware you're not taking portrait resquests, but I was wanting to talk to you about portraits for my own story once you do commissions.) BigHossByGosh (talk) 17:20, May 4, 2017 (UTC)